


Coloured Portraits - MCYT Oneshots

by wxxbo_mel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/pseuds/wxxbo_mel
Summary: This book is basically a requests book, ask for a request and I’ll respond to your message if I agree or not take the request. If your request is violating any of my rules stated on page 1, it will deleted.Note: I will also be writing my own ideas too< UPDATES MAY OR MAY NOT BE SLOW DUE TO SCHOOL AND OTHER ACTIVITIES GOING ON CURRENTLY >==Waiting Requests: 3WIP Requests: 1Requests Done: 2
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Intro + Rules

**Author's Note:**

> < THIS IS THE RULES AND INTRODUCTION PAGE >

Hello and welcome to my book! My name is mel and I’m, obviously, the author of this book. Now, I’ll be stating what I can do and can’t do:

Not allowed:

\- No NSFW  
\- No Romantic Relationships  
\- No Explicit Gore

Allowed:

\- Minor Gore  
\- Original Characters  
\- Original AUs

< IF I DO NOT ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST, I WILL EITHER IGNORE YOUR COMMENT OR REPLY WITH A REASON >

Formats:

\- Normal storyline  
\- Texts  
\- All POVs (first, second + third person)  
\- Dialogue-only

Characters I mainly focus on:

\- Sleepy Bois Inc.  
\- Dream SMP  
\- Idots (Skeppy + gang)

< Other youtubers may not be the main focus as I either do not watch them or not know much about them >

——

How to differentiate between requests and original ideas?

\- For requests, there will be a [R] at the front of the chapter name.

\- For my original ideas, there will be a [O] at the front of the chapter name.

——

Please abide by these rules unless you want your comment to be deleted and request never to be seen. 

Note: if you are a problematic shipper/nsfwmcyt, I do not mind you interacting with this book, but abide by these rules. Haters’ comments will be deleted immediately once seen.


	2. [R] Hallucinations (Ranboo & Phil) + BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo hallucinates and Phil is there to comfort him. Hurt/Comfort
> 
> \+ bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations - Ranboo and Phil 
> 
> —
> 
> Requested by @bigmenwinthese
> 
> Request: 
> 
> BIG M I HATH A REQUEST
> 
> okay so--  
> ranboo is getting hallucinations about the homeless green teletubby again and he's panicking and shit, phil or techno then comes in and comforts the poor enderman boi  
> i had this idea after watching ranboo's recent lore stream of him visiting dream in prison so yeah-
> 
> take your time with writing this, i dont mind if its lengthy or anything ^^
> 
> —

—

“I’ll just be in the kitchen, okay?” Phil told Ranboo, soft azure orbs met heterochromatic ones.

Ranboo nodded his head slightly in response, his gaze fixated on the floor beneath the two.

“Come to me if you need anything,” Phil added before he left the living room. 

Ranboo heaved a soft sigh and heard faint static enter his eardrums but paid no mind to it. He sat himself onto the comfy couch that stood in the middle of the living room, lying down onto the fluffy pillows that littered across the piece of furniture.

He closed his eyes, relaxing his body and allowed himself to lean further into the comfortable embrace of the couch.

“What are you doing?”

Ranboo’s eyes shot open and he sat up, they darted around as they tried to find the source of the familiar voice. 

“You look quite pathetic right now,” 

Tears sprung up in Ranboo’s eyes.

“Wh-what do you want now…” Ranboo muttered as he locked his gaze with the voice’s source — Dream — standing in the corridor. 

“Well…” Dream paused, it seemed as if he had teleported, being somehow gone from the corridor and shifted to Ender’s knows where. 

Ranboo’s breath hitched as he felt the cold sensation of fingers trailing up his neck and to his chin.

“Just wanted to see you,” his all-too familiar condescending tone made Ranboo quiver in response. At this, Dream let a smile play on his ghostly features.

“So!” He cheerfully started, bringing his hands up in the air to emphasise on his excitement. 

Ranboo let out a soft sigh of relief due to the absence of physical contact. But his relief went as soon as it came.

“What’re we doing today?” Dream casually asked, placing his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder and squeezed a bit too tight.

“Y-you’re supposed to be in p-prison,” Ranboo whispered cautiously, stuttering slightly.

Dream laughed. His laugh echoed in Ranboo’s ears and didn’t seem to stop. He turned around forcefully gripped onto Ranboo’s hair, shaking his entire being vigorously. Ranboo yelped at first but then his shock turned to unadulterated fear. He screamed and shouted at Dream, pleading for him to let go. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the other crazily yelled back.

“You’re useless!”

Stop. Stop- Stop it-

“Phil only took you out of pity!”

No he didn’t- ~~Yes he did~~

“You can’t even do anything right!”

 ~~That’s true~~ sTOP- STOP STOP STOP-

“I CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!-“ Ranboo screamed, tears flew around as he had flicked his head upwards. 

“I’m not even real!” Dream maniacally stated before static ringed in his ears. His ghostly form was gone

Ranboo cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbed continuously. He brought his legs close to his chest and leaned further into the couch.

“He’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real he’s not real he’s notrealnOTREALNOTREALNOTREAL,” Ranboo repeated softly as he rocked his body back and forth. He let out all his pent up anxiety, anger and aggression.

—

Phil was preparing the stove to make some scrambled eggs for breakfast for both Ranboo and himself. Since Techno was out to gather more resources and food, he had to take care of Ranboo alone — not that he was complaining or anything.

He was about to crack the eggs and hear the soothing sizzling of frying eggs until he heard a blood-curdling scream and loud sobs. All coming from the living room.

Phil immediately put down the eggs and rushed to the living room to see a disturbing sight. Ranboo was propped up on the couch, pillows strewn around the floor. He was clutching his head, thin fingers gripping onto his hair so hard that it could’ve come off if he pulled any stronger. Fat drops of tears were flowing down his pained face full of snot. He was screaming and shouting gibberish. Overall, it was a very disturbing sight for an adoptive father.

Phil wasted no time in getting to his adoptive son’s side. He carefully wrapped his arms around the younger in hopes of calming him someway. However, Ranboo only started thrashing around and pushed him away. 

So, he decided to do the one thing that he knew would work with no chances of failure.

—

The calming sound of melodious humming entered Ranboo’s ears. It blocked out the static that he seemed to have been hearing the entire time, albeit not completely. He whimpered and his racing heart slowed down slightly. 

He reluctantly let his body relax and slowly let go of his hair. ~~When did he even start pulling on it?~~

:)

He sucked in a sharp gasp. He shakily breathed out and felt a familiar hand rub circles on his back. 

He broke.

Ranboo jumped into Phil’s warm embrace. Love and glowing warmth enveloped his cold being. He sobbed and cried onto Phil as he clutched the sleeves of his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ranboo cried out softly.

Phil smiled sympathetically as he stroked Ranboo’s bi-coloured strands. He continued humming the same tune — the tune that he had sung when he had found Ranboo and brought him home.

The pair sat there for what seemed like hours. The clock ticked away, Technoblade still out on an adventure. That was okay, Ranboo and Phil didn’t need anyone else at the moment; they only needed each other.

—

-BONUS-

Silent, angry tears rolled down his face. He grit his teeth as he unwillingly let out chocked sobs. His narrowed eyes watched the loving scene that played inside the cabin as his clenched fist that was resting in the wall dug deeper into his pale skin, leaving crescent shapes. Dull, ocean blue eyes stared at ~~his father~~ Phil hug his _replacement._

At this, anger boiled under his skin and he seethed in exhausted rage. He turned his back and ran into the snowy woods behind him, leaving footprints behind. 

_He couldn’t take it anymore._

It seemed as though everyone always leaves Tommy. 

_Alone._

_—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I really tried :”D


	3. [R] Anything for you (Puffy & Tommy | Tommy & Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is puffy’s kid, puffy call off engagement with niki, but was it all real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [R] Anything for you (Puffy & Tommy | Tommy & Dream)
> 
> Requested by @AWholeNewBoi
> 
> Request:  
> Yes hello, I demand Mom Puffy angst of her having to disown Dream (& maybe even call off her engagement with Niki.) to protect Tommy. Hurt/Comfort ensues. Ends in cuddle puddle.
> 
> Author note: WITH A TWIST >:D

—

“They hurt me…” Tommy whispered as he looked away from his adoptive mother’s sympathetic expression. Puffy sadly smiled and engulfed Tommy into a warm hug. He wrapped his lanky arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. 

“There, there,” She whispered affectionately as she pat his back softly in a rhythm.

“Please don’t leave me,” Tommy murmured before he hicced.

Puffy chuckled softly and brought him closer into her embrace, now rubbing circles onto his back soothingly.

“Never,” she responded with a loving smile.

—

“Mom?”

“Dream,” Puffy spoke, tone monotonous as she crossed her arms lazily. The white feathers on her pirate captain hat swaying with the wind.

“W-What are you doing here?-“ He questioned before getting cut off.

“You don’t have the right to call me your mother,” she blankly stated and ignored his question.

“What?” It came out barely a whisper, horror evident in his emerald eyes since he had long not worn his taunting porcelain mask.

Puffy sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. For both herself and ~~her son~~ Dream.

“Look I’m- I'm disowning you, alright kid?” She forced herself to not break down then and there, she had to stay strong.

“B-but Mom! I’m in prison a-and the only thing you came here for was to disown me?!” Dream retorted, disbelief coating his words.

Puffy couldn’t help the few tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

“Look at you…” she whispered sympathetically at the other’s skinny form and slightly pale skin. ~~Not as bad as Tommy’s condition.~~

His facial expressions screamed at her to take pity on him. To care for him and to love him for the _monster_ , the person, he is.

_Tommy_

The single thought that crossed her mind cleared all her uncertainties. She steeled her resolves and her sunglasses glinting an orange-red colour due to the lava that blocked Dream's exit.

She turned on her heel and faced the wall of lava that was slowly descending. 

"My decision is final," She spoke with a heavy heart after tilting her head slightly.

—

"You can't be serious!" Niki shouted at her fiancée in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You were planning to eliminate Tommy!" Puffy shouted back, furious.

"Jack and I were only doing because we believe in Ranboo's ideology," She paused to take a deep breath, "And it was for the good of the server!" She ended, raising her voice as she neared the end.

At this, Puffy couldn't contain the unadulterated rage she had trouble containing within her and slapped Niki.

"Absurd," She spat at her ex-fiancée before she threw her engagement ring onto the floor between them.

Niki touched her stinging cheek as she saw Puffy stomp away. Drops of tears leaked from her eyes as she saw the retreating form of the other and walk into the beautiful colours of the sunset. She brought her face into her palms and sobbed 'till the innocent moon came out.

—

"Mom?" Tommy absentmindedly called.

"Wha- Mom?" Puffy responded, a wide smile found its way onto her features.

At this, Tommy's face flushed and his face became beetroot red. He sputtered out gibberish which got a giggle out of Puffy. She ruffled his slightly faded blond hair, which had a ghost of a smile form on Tommy’s face.

“Please never let go,” Tommy whispered and looked at the ground.

Puffy smiled softly and replied, “Anything for you.”

Life wouldn’t be so bad for Tommy if it continued like this.

— 

_”The thing is, Tommy…” The sickening familiar voice of his unfortunately, elder brother entered his mind._

_“That good things don’t happen to heroes,” he punctuated with a maniacal laugh before he swung down his axe at Tommy-_

—

The loud banging of a tree woke Tommy up. He shot up from his makeshift bed that was on the floor and ran out of his tent.

“Hey, Tommy!” Dream waved at him, taking his diamond axe out from a tree that was previously stuck in the bark.

Tommy chuckled silently to himself at his friend’s antics. But his mood took a 360 degree turn when his mind wandered to the dream he had earlier.

Reluctant tears pricked the corners of his eyes, which Dream took notice of and also took advantage of. He slowly walked up to the teen and stopped right in front of him. 

Tommy jumped at him, latching onto his green hoodie for some support and sobbed lightly against it. Dream smiled condescendingly down at him, though Tommy wouldn’t know that. He brought his arms to wrap around the younger and rubbed circles round his back.

“Please never let go,” Tommy whispered, the phrase that had rolled off his tongue seemed oddly familiar somehow.

“Anything for you,” Dream whispered back, toxic words coated in sweet caramel brought an odd feeling to swirl around Tommy’s chest. 

—

_”Anything for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A RUSHED ENDING SND SHORT STORY SJSJWKDNSKD


End file.
